Experts of an Art
by Frozen Lightning
Summary: Feather dusters, assassins, plot holes and a whole lot of craptacular fun. Are you ready?
1. Chapter 1

Experts of an Art: Chapter One (Oh Sweet Jesus Not Again)

Oh fuck, now let me tell you- unless you hate yourself (a lot), you have absolutely no reason to read the entire first volume Newbie's of an Art. For those who are still keen on starting on such an endeavor you are all sick, sick fucks. Allow me to put this into perspective… I started that story when I was twelve and boy does it show.

Those crossing over from Newbie's of an Art- Ready to DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN?! I'm not even sure if I'm ready for this, but hell! It's worth one sickening shot.

Let's get this teen ridden angst Beyblade gong show on a roll! Can you smell the day-old-hooker scent of pure excitement?!

**Calgary, Canada**

I wiped the blood from my nose, the putrid metal taste leeching its way down my throat. "What do you bloody want?" I spat into the shadows. The dark figure before me shook with an ominous chuckle, before it lunged at my throat. My body crashed into the wall with such a great force I was barely able to breathe. "What… the hell?" I coughed, blood was coming from every orifice of my body- or at least it felt like it, I am a woman after all.

"I want you dead," a raspy voice said from the figure that was currently making it very hard for me to breathe. I laughed… _fuck. _

"I figured that much, you tossed me the toaster while I was in the bathtub. It seems like every day you try to kill me, all I want to know is, why?" I was trying to stall, but on top of that I was beginning to get curious and rather annoyed.

The grip tightened around my throat, as the cloaked figure leaned forward. I could feel the static electricity between us, "You took everything from me."

I wretched under this hold, my body was starting to go numb… no way would I be able to stay conscious for longer than another minute.

Slipping into darkness, my vision was blurring when I heard a familiar voice, "Steph! Just continue to go unconscious! You're doing a great job!"

I tilted my head to see Shannon. The psychopath to the rescue, I wasn't sure what Shannon was planning to do; considering her general inability to interact normally with people, or to be an aid in _any_ situation let alone a dire one at that.

My world went black. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I felt the grip loosen from my neck, which I was grateful for. I fell to the floor, and heard the undeniable scream of the stalker assassin. I felt a warm hand grip my forearm and help me stand; my world was going back into color.

"How ya' doing?" asked Eve cheerily, her black hair pulled away from her cream face. I took note of a few minor cuts; obviously Eve and Shannon had run into their equally creepy assassins as well.

"Fine," I felt my neck tenderly, it felt raw from the rough grasp. I began to take in my surroundings, my room was seriously messed up and just after I had cleaned it. That's Murphy's Law for you. My carpet was blood stained and there was Shannon riding my stalker piggy back style and generally just horsing around. It was the most pathetic wrestling I had ever seen, but it was somewhat entertaining to watch.

My stalker would try to smack Shannon off my ramming into my dresser; Shannon would then bit the Stalker in the neck and go tumbling into my closet. A few moments later she would come tumbling out my closet and try to steam roller my almost assassin. Then all named moves stopped and it just gave way to rolling on the ground with the occasion grunt, curse, kick, scratch, etc.

Eve and I were too busy watching this spectacle to really give a hand, it ended abruptly when Shannon was smacked into my door and got a door knob in the gut. My assassin jumped out of the window and blatantly disappeared.

Shannon was withering on the ground, as Eve helped me 'pick up' my room. After that we all sat on the floor.

"This has got to stop," Eve said airily.

"No kidding," I retorted as I treated my bloody nose.

"I really don't want to fill out another police report guys," Shannon added, her golden brown haired sticking to her cheeks with dried blood.

"Hey Steph- Honey, I'm home!" My mother said happily as she opened my door to say her standard greeting when she came home from work. Then she saw my room. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE F WERE YOU DOING IN HERE?!AAAAAAAHHHHHHH GOD!"

**Police Station: Withholding/Questioning Cell #2**

The tape was slowly lolling around in one continuous circle, the soft hum was nerve racking in this instant. A small silver microphone was strategically placed in front of me. I was fixated on the table, becoming more and more aware of the intimidating presence just a few feet before me.

"Uh, Miss Shannon, continue please? Don't worry about the recording set, just tell me what has been exactly going on," coaxed the specialist.

I sighed, "Alright, ask me the questions."

He cleared his throat, "okay, I have here on file that in the past month you've been attacked approximately 38 times?"

"That's correct."

"And who could you think of would want to attack you, Shannon?"

I though for a moment- no one, aside from possibly Boris- but no one else should have been able to remember, "Nobody, no one I can think of would want me dead, or perhaps I'm just a terrible judge of character."

"Hmmm, alright, and have you ever seen these attackers- their faces?"

I shook my head, "no, they always wear the same black cloak and mask."

He read his files for a few minutes, then all of a sudden burst out laughing, "Oh, those boys at the office…"

"Hmmm?"

He wiped the tears from his eyes, "oh, allow me to explain, it's quite silly actually. The boys at the office are always playing little jokes on me. They put in your file that your attacker's weapon most frequently used were, '_beyblades'_," another instantaneous fit of laughter.

I smiled and waited for him to quiet down a bit, the heaved a sigh, checked the microphone then another sigh. I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "My attacker's favorite weapon **is** the Beyblade." They were going to throw me away; I could feel the tension in the room. His cloud of disbelief could have suffocated a small marmite.

Awkward laughter, "you mean those plastic spinning dradles? How could those do any damage?"

I shook my head, I know how stupid I was going to sound but it was the truth, "sure, play Beyblades are made with plastic but some serious bladers prefer to use metal, and with the right launch…well—" I pushed up my hoody sleeve to reveal deep scabbed gashes in my skin.

**Same Police Station: Withholding/Questioning Cell #1**

"Oh dear, I can't believe how long this has been going on without it being brought to a higher authority's attention," a kind lady with glasses said to herself in shock. "I am so sorry dear, I'll contact someone to put you girls into some kind of protection program, at least until we get this all figured out."

I smiled weakly, it had been on long day, yet my 'questioner' continued to ramble while sifting through her files. "Beyblades? I have never heard of that weapon before, it must be specialized."

"They're not popular in Canada," I quipped in.

"Hmmm? Oh yes, this seems to be a very special situation. We'll have to act fast— oh dearie, you must be exhausted. I think we're finished; I'm afraid you and your friends will have to stick around for a while still until you find an appropriate action to take. You can go visit them if you like."

"Thank you very much," I responded gratefully before taking my leave. I found Steph in the waiting room with a large grin on her face. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, "why are you so peppy, Steph?"

"Oh Eve, you look like hell—oh? I'm watching Shannon being questioned."

"Why is that so entertaining?" I questioned.

In response Steph just motioned to the hallway to our right.

"Let me go you sick bastards!" Shannon screamed while clutching onto the door frame for dear life. Two guards were trying to pry her into the hall, but she was just raving like a lunatic. Two more guards were coming to help out, only they had their hands precariously close to their night sticks.

"Quickly officers! We must transport this poor girl to the Asylum! She has clearly gone insane! Suicidal even! She has been traumatized and now thinks that a crappy animated television show is reality!" A stout man was yelling while flinging around his clipboard dramatically from a safe distance.

If Shannon were a Pokemon card, she would really, really suck. She would have zero defense points, and only one cool attack: Ape-shit mood.

Which she was currently activating; limbs were flying everywhere followed by animal grunts and odd noises from the dog pile of Shannon and four burly officers.

I shook my head, "you know we're going to have to sort all of this out."

"Give it a minute," Steph said, an evil grin on her face.

**END**

I thought that was a particularly nice place to end it, even though I have yet to actually introduce the characters to Beyblade yet; this seems to be a wee' bit of a tradition. How else can you kick off a crappy fanfiction? The best way is to not even make it seem like a fanfiction until Chapter Two! HA!

In all seriousness, I was planning to introduce a plot that actually involves the Beyblade cast. However, I was just going with the flow and thought that this was a cheeky place to end it without it being way too long.

Because let's face it lazy bones! No one wants to read an extremely long first chapter, because you don't know if the stories interesting yet!

And thus a new Era begins… God have mercy on our souls…

Over and out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Experts of an Art: Chapter Two **

Now, in order to have the worst, most predictable fan-fiction you must meet certain requirements.

You **must **have random angst chapters to show your MAGNIFICENT (ha) descriptive writing skills, fluff chapters to make you feel special when the OC that you are based on gets 'fluffed', random tangents to drag on the fiction and introduce one time characters and perfectly plotted situations that make you tingle where you should not, and h-core battle sequences to once again so how intense you are as a writer with crappy one liners that are supposed to be witty.

Hopefully I will be able to meet all of these high expectations to the best of my ability.

I won't let you down.

OH! And of course, obviously blatant plot holes just for shits, giggles, laziness and shits.

This is going to be tight.

**The Very Same Police Station**

I pushed open the glass door, the cool air was refreshing. I was grinning from ear to ear even though I was absolutely exhausted.

"I don't understand why you guys couldn't have come help me out sooner… I was afraid they were going to tazer me or something," Shannon admitted grouchily.

I sighed, "Shannon, you know we could have been out of there an hour or so earlier if you hadn't decided to go ape shit."

"Come on guys; look on the Brightside everything is now sorted out!" Eve said optimistically. Our glares must have pushed her to continue with this pep talk, "think of it this way, tomorrow we'll be in a protection program, all the way in Japan!"

Eve waited for our applause, "I'm not allowed to show any sign of emotion until I am either caffeinated or rested," I replied bitterly in mid-yawn, "the adrenaline rush from convincing officer's that Beyblade's are weapons is now wearing off."

"I'm just beat from fighting them off," Shannon added wearily.

"No shit, I thought we were all going to get sedated," Eve said, a half smile on her face.

"Wonder what they decided to do…" I thought aloud.

Eve shrugged, "Dunno' but it does seem like a _very_ special situation."

"I should hope so- I am involved after all," Shannon murmured as she sat awkwardly on a park bench and was beginning to look less and less conscious.

"If you fall asleep there, Shannon, we're going to leave you there," Eve huffed.

"Suits me, this bench is really quite acceptable- once you get past the scent of urine, naturally," yawned Shannon.

I laid down on the other side of the bench; my aching body seemed to thank me for it. "This has got to be the comfiest bench ever."

Eve crossed her arms and did a little annoyed march on the stop, "come on guys! You can't be serious!" Shannon merely waved her off- she was already more than half asleep. "Oh fuck," Eve grunted as she too passed out on the park bench.

It was probably one of the best sleeps I have ever had; the only disturbing thing was that my dreams were consistently about being peed on, or peeing, or about salt in places they shouldn't be.

I awoke slowly to the warmth of the sun on my face. Eve had fallen off the bench at one point in the night and was now asleep underneath it. However, Shannon was nowhere to be seen, I glanced around the park, and everything seemed rather quiet. I assumed it was around seven o'clock in the morning or so. I rolled off the bench in the most tasteful/graceful manner possible and began to poke Eve in the face. After one rather sharp poke to the ear Eve's eyes fluttered open.

"What?" She growled.

"Mornin'," I said cheerily, Eve rolled back over onto the cement, and I scanned the place for Shannon. I saw her figure cross the street and run over here, across her body were multiple bags and in her hands were three coffees. When she came within a meter of the bench she collapsed. "What have you been up to exactly?"

She handed me a coffee, "well, in the middle of the night a police officer thought we were hobos and tried to night stick us off the bench. Thankfully he was the same officer that I just so happen to bite the elbow of. Unfortunately, about an hour later a crazy Christian brought a Priest to perform an exorcism."

"Why the hell would they do that?"

"Mmm? Oh, apparently you speak in tongues when you sleep Steph, and you freaked the hell out of an insomniac Christian out on his nightly stroll. It was great actually; I was allowed to throw the salt."

"I'm going to kill you," I muttered as I took a long chug from my coffee.

"Well, then another officer came out and asked us to gather up our things that we would be needing for the trip," Shannon motioned to the bags, " and then I was in serious need of a coffee."

Apparently Eve had gotten up somewhere during this story and was rummaging through one of the numerous bags. "Where is my toothbrush?" Shannon just handed her the coffee, and Eve nodded in appreciation.

"What time's our flight?" I asked.

"I think we were told to come here at around ten in the morning to go through the details, and we leave probably around five-ish," Eve mentioned between little cat like sips.

**The Tokyo Japan Airport**

I was beginning to feel sore just standing there, waiting for my luggage to come lolling around. It's amazing how bloody tiring simply sitting there on a plane is. Steph and Shannon already had their luggage.

"So… run me through this plan again." Shannon said, she had large black circles under her green eyes. She looked like a fucked up zombie skeleton, which was a look that somewhat suited her.

Steph heaved a sigh as she sat down on the floor, "Okay, this is the jist— if I can remember correctly. Pretty much, our government didn't want to have to deal with spinning top psychos so they're sending us to Japan to the Beyblade Corp. or something. It's all a little sketchy…Eve?"

I was hauling my luggage off of the carousel, "yeah, that's pretty much it. We are getting picked up and taken start to the Beyblade Headquarters to discuss what is going on."

Shannon laughed, and then added under her breath, "I wonder if anything has changed since the last time we've been there."

I felt a slight pain in my chest— that's right, it's been a year since we were there with the guys…only now they won't remember. I shuddered. "Hopefully this doesn't get too messed up."

Steph grinned, "yeah, imagine meeting someone we already know, only now they don't know about **[EXTREME FORESHADOW HINT MUCH?**— Oh shit, this is confusing."

As soon as we stepped out into a main hall we were greeted with the site of a man holding a little sign that read, _Sarah, Evan and Stefanna_. Yay for communication errors. Once all was sorted out we were rushed into what looked like a silver pedophile van.

"I feel like we should be scoping out little boys in this thing," Shannon commented as she tugged at her seat belt.

I was looking out through the window, the neon lights blurring past the edges of my vision. "We should be there shortly," I said to no one in particular.

"Yeah, hey look it's that little café! I love their buns!" Steph replied excitedly, it was good to be back, but it felt as if they were strangers or something.

"You've been here before ladies?" The driver asked.

Steph sunk back into her leather seat, "No-no, I just read about it somewhere on the net."

The Driver nodded, "Well, here we are." The pedo-rapist van turned into the parking lot before the large Beyblade Corp. building. I was beginning to feel a little sick, this felt so surreal. Shannon, Steph and I filed out of the van and reached for our bags. The Driver stopped us, " Oh, don't bother girls. Your bags are being sent to your new homes."

We nodded slowly, this was so messed up. I watched as the van pulled away. "Let's take a deep breath and do this thing," Steph said after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I really want to find out where we're going to living for God knows how long. We have a meeting with Mr. Dickenson, right?" Shannon asked.

I felt like my whole body was going numb, everything seemed so out of place. "That's right, his office is still on the 22 floor."

"Race you up the stairs!" Shannon screeched as she smacked Steph on the back and took off in a sprint. Steph grinded her teeth and took off after her. I smiled as I walked after the two of them, they seemed to have broken out into a duel of some sort in the revolving door.

The elevator ride up was a pleasant one, I was all alone and the music wasn't too awful. I was beckoned into the waiting room on the 22nd floor, however, I only was forced to wait a short while. Steph and Shannon busted through the staircase both of them panting. "Man Steph, if I was pregnant you would have helped me out of a tight jam back there," Shannon said as she sat on the floor.

Steph grinned, "anytime Shannon, anytime."

Just then a twig-like receptionist came forward, "Now that all of you girls have arrived, Mr. Dickenson would be happy to see you. This way please."

I sat up stiffly and followed the girl, Shannon and Steph followed, they were both still breathing heavily. _No doubt they fought each other the whole way, _I thought to myself with a small smile. We were lead into Mr. Dickenson's office, three chairs were set up in front of his desk. Behind the desk was Mr. Dickenson, the same as ever, I caught my breath in my chest. He looked at us with such a reserved stare, one that you would usually save for people you passed on the street. Yet there he was, his red cheeks and small circular glasses as jolly as ever, but he did not remember us. I hesitated, this all felt wrong. Reluctantly I took the middle seat, Steph was already fidgeting as if worried that at any moment Mr. Dickenson would remember, it was unnerving. While Shannon had already engaged Mr. Dickenson in what appeared to be an intense staring competition.

"So, ladies. I am Mr. Dickenson, head of the Beyblade Corporation here in Japan, it's nice to meet all of you." He stood slightly to shake our hands, none of us stirred. He slowly put his hand back to his side. "Now, I realize that these circumstances are not the best to make someone's acquaintance, but well, we have to make do. Now, I have been contacted by your government to help place you girls under a protection program. I know, this may seem very strange to you, and that you may not be fully aware of what exactly Beyblades are. In fact, Canada has not ever accepted the more dangerous aspect to which beyblading holds. I'm sure you know what I am talking about, considering your lives have been threatened daily by these foreign devices. So, your government found it safest for you to become under my care. Now, I have read over your files and have decided it best for each of you to be placed under the same housing as World Champion Beyblade Champions. This way if any of those pesky little assassins find you, which is highly unlikely girls, then you will be with the top most Beybladers in the world to protect you."

Shannon laughed, "yes, that makes perfect sense."

My nerves were beginning to fray, "Alright, so we won't be living together, I take it?"

Mr. Dickenson shuffled some files, "No…Eve, was it? No, I thought it best to split you girls up. However, I wouldn't worry about it too much you'll still see each other quite often because I made it so that your separate protectors are all on the same Beyblade team."

"Really? What team is that?" Steph asked, her voice wavering from the building stress we were all feeling.

"Why the Blade Breakers of course! You'll each be placed under the care of one of the members, where you will be given a suitable alias." Mr. Dickenson smiled.

I could feel my heart actually stop for a moment, Steph froze. Shannon clutched her fist in her lap, her muscles tensing.

"Don't worry about it girls, they are all very nice boys and I will visit you on occasion, you will be in the safest of care!" Mr. Dickenson said cheerily.

I smiled, my cheeks twitching slightly, "Thank you very much, I'm sorry we are all just fatigued and a bit in shock."

"Oh yes, of course. Well, it isn't an easy situation to be in, not at all," Mr. Dickenson began fusing about his desk, muttering about some sort of empathy nonsense.

Steph looked at me and then mouthed one word. Shit was right, this whole ordeal was just getting better and better.

Mr. Dickenson grabbed three of the files from his desk, "Here you go girls, these are your new identities. I arranged a special outing for you to meet your 'Guardians' let's day."

"Oh please don't," Shannon mumbled.

Mr. Dickenson didn't hear her comment and thus continued, " there's this wonderful little café down the block, they make the most tasty buns. You girls probably saw it on the way in, but if not that's okay I wrote some directions for you, they're with the receptionist on your way out. Everything will be fine."

We all took our assigned file graciously and then headed for the door. "Thanks for everything Mr.D," Steph said as we were exiting the office.

**The Park Right Outside the Café that Makes the Really Tasty Buns **

**(You know the one)**

"Why do we always gravitate towards park benches?" Eve questioned as she took a seat. I parked my bottom on the lush grass, and laid my file out on the ground, Steph did the same.

"So, let's take a look at what my new and improved name is, shall we?" Steph quipped as she opened her file, she pulled out a profile page, "Why it's Stephanie, now aren't they creative geniuses?"

"Yup, it's a pretty far stretch from the truth, be sure you answer to it, so as not to blow your cover," I muttered sarcastically.

"Why, is says here that I am a martial arts student that is currently training from a tournament with Tyson's grand dad." Steph paused for a moment, once the coolness of being a martial artist faded the rest began to sink in. "TYSON'S GRANDFATHER! I am so, so, so, so, so, SO fucked. It says here that I'm staying as a guest in their house, A GUEST!"

I leaned over and looked at Steph's file, "Not to mention your Tyson's cousin."

"What?!" Steph slumped onto the ground, "Oh, kill me now. It was hard enough just seeing Mr. D for God sake!"

"Seriously, someone must hate you up there," Eve commented with a wry smile, Eve took out her file and examined it, "let's see what the damage is. Well, my name is Evan? But I prefer to be called Eve, which is fan-bloody-tastic. Oh, and I'm Chinese, I'm here to train with one of my family's close friends from our remote village… Ray?!"

I couldn't help but laugh, "This just keeps getting better and better, what are you training for?"

Eve's eyes went wide, "Cheerleading?! Why on earth would I be training with Ray for cheerleading?"

"Maybe he has some sort of ridiculously dark past tat involves rhythmic gymnastics?" Steph suggested.

"Oh, this could be rather interesting," I smirked at the amazing visuals that were popping into my head.

"Yeah, well five bucks that yours is with Kai and it's about a hundred times worse than ours," Eve huffed.

I shrugged, "Fine with me." I opened my file and read over the words carefully, "Well, my name is Shannon, which is always good. And…" I cursed over and over in my head, closed my file and starting shifting through my wallet. I grumpily pulled out a five dollar Canadian bill and put it in Eve's hand.

"No kidding? What's your occupation? Street walker?" Eve gawked.

"Nope, I would rather whore myself out a little than clean Kai's boxers," I murmured.

"You're his housewife?" Steph quipped.

I stuck out my tongue in disgust, "try housemaid." Eve and Steph both burst out laughing.

"No, no, I'm sure you'll do a bang up job at keeping his house spiffy," Steph spat out through her laughs, this sent the two of them into more hysterical fits of laughter, I just couldn't stop myself from laughing right along side with them.

"Well, let's get this thing on the road. We should go to that café," Eve stood up slowly and stretched out her limbs.

"Yeah, I suppose let's walk straight back into hell and be done with it," I said to the ground as I to began to stand.

Steph continued to roll on the ground, "I really, really don't want to do this."

"Come on Steph," I said as I helped Steph up, "I'll buy you a Taro bun."

**The Quaint Café that Sells those Really Tasty Buns (Yes, their Buns are That Tasty)**

I walked in slowly behind Shannon and Eve, the smells of delicious baked goods wafted through the air as I stepped into the Café. It looked liked they had changed the wall paper to something a little less yellow, which I really didn't mind all that much. I took my place at the end of a small line beside Eve and Shannon, I looked over the overhead menu, the Japanese characters staring lifelessly back at me. "Eve, I got to say, I don't remember much Japanese."

Eve shook her head, "yeah, I can only make out a few of the words."

I continued to stare at the menu, trying to decipher its meaning, but my concentration was shattered when a hand was suddenly grasping my left shoulder. I spun around my fists already clenched. My gaze was met by very familiar, kind brown eyes that peered out from beneath a worn cap.

"Oh, sorry to have startled you," the boy said, he looked slightly taken a back from my defensive reaction. "I'm pretty sure you don't know who I am, but I'm Tyson, one of your… well, yeah." Tyson seemed pretty confused at the situation, and really, I don't blame him, it's pretty messed up.

"We actually have a table saved for you guys near the back, all the others are there, I'll take you there," Tyson scratched his nose awkwardly and started to lead us to the back of the café. I was having trouble getting over the fact that he had grown so much over the past years, he was now a good head or so taller than me. His baby fat cheeks had matured along with the rest of him, he had grown up. "So, which one of you is Steph?" Tyson asked to break the silence as he tiptoed around other occupied tables.

Before I could even think about speaking Shannon had, "She is."

Tyson whipped his head around to take a look at me, "Oh hey, I guess we'll be spending a lot of time together, neh?"

His smile was the same as ever, and just as goofy, "Yeah, I guess we will," I said weakly.

Suddenly Tyson stopped and waved us over to a nearly full table. Shannon did not even look up at the occupants but quickly grabbed an available seat and looked down at the table. Eve and I did the exact same, unfortunately my luck was not improving and I ended up sitting beside Tyson.

"Alright guys, roll call!" Tyson said way too loudly and way too enthusiastically, "Clockwise we have Kai, Max, Kenny and then counterclockwise we have Kenny, Max, Kenny and moi!"

Eve was the first to look up and take a good look, she seemed relieved and startled to not see Ray anywhere. Kenny had noticed her reaction and stopped typing in his computer for a moment, "You must be Eve, uh, don't worry about Ray we just had a slight change of plans last minute. He'll still be your assigned… guardian-thing, but well.."

Tyson cut Kenny off, "He went back to his old team, the White Tigers," his voice held such pain.

Max smiled awkwardly, "But on the Brightside, now your cheerleading makes much more sense! Now you're the White Tigers personal cheerleader!"

Eve gagged, "Oh… yay."

"Why would a Beyblade team have a cheerleader?" Shannon asked, "aside to make a crappy alias for a person in a witness protection program."

No one bothered to answer this question, because no one really knew why **[PLOT HOLE #1: Why is Eve a Cheerleader?**.

"You're Shannon, right?" Tyson asked.

Shannon rolled her eyes, "by process of elimination we can only hope so."

"Cool, your going to be under Kai's protection," Tyson said while motioning towards the brooding man with the white scarf and the purple eyes.

Kai heaved a heavy sigh, that almost made Shannon break down and laugh— Just like old times. "Oh, your Kai? I thought the spunky boy with the blonde hair was Kai! He just seemed like top blader quality to me. How silly of me," Shannon said with a sweet as pie smile.

I swallowed a laugh, this was going to be entertaining. I could see Kai twitch in Shannon's direction, his purple eyes narrowing to slit to stare Shannon down, "Sorry to disappoint," Kai's voice had obviously become deeper over the years. Shannon continued to hold his gaze.

"Well, now that those pesky introductions are out of the way let's order!" Tyson encouraged.

I nodded in agreement, "the plane food was awful new didn't have time to grab some breakfast."

"Oh, you have to order some of their buns here. They are just so damn good," Tyson said as he opened up his menu.

I smiled openly, "Really? Well then I guess I'll have to try them."

**A/N:**

AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Well, yes, I know this is late… very late, in true Frozen Lightning fashion, but in my defense high school is a bitch and I like my marks freakishly high, and that takes a lot of time, along with all my other stuff. So I'll probably only update this on the large breaks. Expect another update mid-January when I'm off for Exams.

Next Chapter, Eve encounters Ray, Steph beats the crap out of a little retard and Shannon tries to clean.

Oh the drama.

I told you this was going to be tight.


End file.
